Again
by starlinc
Summary: Severus Snape has been given a chance to redo his life, the right way. With Lily.
1. Back

A/N: Hi! This is my first fan-fic ever, so do not judge.** Also very important: If you like the plot, but not the size, keep reading because future chapters will be much bigger.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. Yet! ;-)

Set at the end of the seventh book, then in Lily and Snape's fifth year.

Chapter 1: Second Chance

Severus Snape looked into Harry Potters eyes, and saw the green orbs of his dear Lily, looking back at him from that fateful day in their fifth year, when he lost her forever.

He hears faintly in his ear, a whisper "Good luck, Severus. Now, dear me, I can not find my lemon drops!"

Then, he realizes he is looking into Lily's eyes. He sits up.

"Sev," Lily whines,"did you fall asleep?"

"Wh. . . wh. . . what?" Snape studders.

"You. Fell. Asleep. I told you exams were exausting. But nooo. Not for Mr. Perfect Potions Student. See. I _am_ always right." Lily gloated. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Severus said nothing. The day of the exams? He had been givin a second chance. He hugged Lily, he smiled, an unfamiliar facial expression. In his old life. He was being givin an oppurtunity to be with Lily. to treat her as she deserved, and rewrite his dark fate. An oppurtunity to live right, to do his life all over. Again.


	2. Thoughts about the Marauders

Again

Chapter Two: Thoughts about the Marauders

Snape's POV I still can't believe I'm back.

I'm sitting here, Lily sitting next to me. We're by the Black Lake, and she's poking the squid with a stick. I don't know why, but it's funny and she's happy, which means I'm perfectly content.

I've just taken the Charms exam, and just as Potter got his wand out. . . . He's in the Hospital Wing. He got a jinx or two in, but I also had Lily on my side. None of the other "Marauders", as the arrogant prats call themselves, stepped in to help.

I'm not suprised. I think Lupin's pretty decent, for a werewolf. Even that doesn't make him A bad person. I may be the "Greasy Git" as the Gryffindors called me, but I can admit that.

Black. . . . I may never forgive him. He tried to kill me. _**Pranks**_? He could have killed me. As for Lupin, I don't blame him. Like I said, his condition isn't his fault. At least he stays in the Shreaking Shack. I shouldn't have gone looking. Potter, after what he tried to do just now, never. He cost me Lily in one life time. That is as much of an Unforgivable as the Cruciatus curse.

But I'm with Lily now. That is better than any Heaven I might have gone to in an ordinary afterlife.

Lily's POV

I don't know how Sev knew. As soon as Potter lifted his wand, I saw him point it at Sev. I didn't even get the chance to warn him. Sev was facing the other direction, but he turned around just as a jet of purple light, the jelly legs jinx, I think, went flying towards him. He cast the shield charm, and then him and the snot-nosed freak were on their feet, and sending hexes this way and that.

Sev got some good ones in, but I'm the one who got the color changing spell in. Unfortunately, I haven't perfected it, so, Potter got sent to the Hospital Wing an itching, green and pink polka dotted and . . . erm . . . oozing mess.

Sev is different though. Not physical wise, but. . . his eyes.

They say a person eyes are a window to the soul.

Maybe it's just me, but he seems older. . . haunted.

Oh, well. Back to poking the squid.

REVIEW! Please.


	3. Truth or Lie?

A/N: Chapter Three! I'm actually working hard here to get all these stories up. Appreciate me! ;-)

"Sev?" Lily asked.

"Sev?" She shook his shoulder.

"Severus?" She was starting to get annoyed.

"SNAPE!" Lily yelled.

Severus opened his eyes and blinked. "Why are you calling me Snape?"

Lily seethed. "Because you fell asleep by the lake and it's dinner time. I'm hungry. So I try to wake you up like the good friend I am. And what happens? You ignore me. And you talk in your sleep. What were you dreamin' about?" She sat down on the grass next to him.

"It's a long story. You said you were hungry."

" I can wait." She smiled at him. He did a half smile, then slumped back to the point where he was laying down.

"It's a really long story."

"I don't care."

Those words were familiar. In another lifetime of his, in which the scene earlier had played out differently, she'd said that same thing. But then she had meant that she didn't care about him.

Now, she cared about him. She didn't care about her time as long it was spent helping him.

"OK," Severus said. " I was talking to Professor Dumbledore."

Lily made a face. "He's a cool teacher and all, but why would you dream about him?"

" We were talking about. . ." How much could he let her know? Could he tell her the whole truth? Could he tell her about the world he'd come from only hours ago? About a reality that hopefully would never come to be?

"Lily, it's complicated." He sighed.

"Tell me." Another sigh from him.

He opened his mouth to either tell her the truth, or a web of little white lies.

A/N: Truth or lie? Hmm. . . .


	4. Truth

A/N: Truth or Lie? Read, and you'll see.

He needed to tell her something. She needed to know something. He owed her that.

"Lily, I" He began.

"Just tell me." Lily looked at him. " I'm not going to think of you any different."

It was an odd thing for her to say, yet somehow she always said what he needed to hear. This wasn't any different. "Lils, I was talking to Dumbledore"

"Proffessor Dumbledore!" Lily interupted.

" Right, anyway I was talking to the Proffessor about why he sent me back. Was it him or someone else? Why? Is this really a second chance, or is it just another game? Did we win?" He fired off the questions as if she would know the answers.

" Back from where? Win what? What are you talking about? You sound mental, Sev!"

"Win the war between us and Lord Voldemort."

"Who? And still, back from where? Did you hit your head? Did Potter hit you with a jinx?"

" No, Lils. Lord Voldemort is an evil wizard, and a murderer." Severus felt a serious headache coming on.

" Ok, but er. . . I've never heard of him."

" Thats a good thing. But that good thing won't last long. "

" Why? " Lily was completely confused.

" Because he is evil, and will do evil things."

" Oh. . . . You still haven't answered my question. "

Severus feigned innocence. "What question."

" Don't lie to me. Back from where?"

" About 20 or so years from now. " Sev looked up, not knowing what her reaction would be.

" What! You're from the future? Sev, you and I are going to the Hospital Wing. "

A/N: Now did they realize who is currently in the Hospital Wing. Truth! Sev's being honest. Sign of the Apocalypse! 


	5. Hospital Wing Part 1

**Again! Finally Updated!**

* * *

Lily and Severus made there way to the Hospital Wing, him telling her all the way that he wasn't crazy. But it didn't make a difference.

"Lillian!"

Lily stopped short. "DON'T CALL ME LILLIAN!" she hissed at him, "My name is Lily!"

"Well, technically it's Lill-"

"Don't you dare."

"Lils, I'm not crazy."

"Sev, there is a bit more evidence than just your word that you ARE crazy." She covered her eyes with her hand, clearly stressed.

"Yeah. For one, I'm best friends with you. And that is clearly an insane thing to be." Lily cracked a smile.

"2) You're calling me my full name, when you fully know that I hate my full name. 3) You're claiming to be from the future. I love you Sev, we've been best friends before we ever got to this place. But I have to tell you, that's crazy stuff." Lily made a face, and waited impatiently for his response.

"He was a about to, as well, when he noticed that without him realizing it, she'd been slowly manuevering him towards the Hospital Wing.

They were there. Now that he was paying attention, he could recognize the familiar atmosphere. There was a clean scent of freshly washed sheets and hand soap. The light green curtains that waited to encircle each bed, in case the occupant needed privacy because of some gruesome sight or great illness. And the light. Will all the glass windows and reflective surfaces, the Hospital Wing was easily the brightest place in the castle.

"Snivelly!" James's cry jerked Severus out of the tranquility of the peaceful room.

Lily gave him a warning death glare at the old insult. James picked up on this immediately. "And Lily, darling! Come to weep at my death bed, confessing your deep infatuation with me at last?"

"Death bed, yes. infatuation and weeping, no. Darling." Lily smiled a sickeningly sweet smile.

In James's defense, he did have the grace enough to look properly frightened. But, being the arrogant little snot Severus knew and hated, he soon recovered with an arrogant air. "Oh, darling. I had no idea you cared so much as to be upset with me over risking my gorgeous face," James trilled in a pleased falsetto.

"I don't." Lily said flatly. "I came about Severus."

"There's no need to hurt the little muggle-hater just to please me! Actually, you know what? Go ahead."

"Let me refrase that. I came FOR Sev."

"Mm. I see." James was clearly turning the words around in his head as they talked, trying to find ways to twist them. Lily snorted in disgust.

"Oh," James said, having gotten just the right insult ready and waiting in his head. "I really beat him in the fight, turned around to kiss you, he beat me up, modified my memory, and now you're going to dump in the forest as revenge?! I knew it!" he exclaimed, apparently very pleased with himself. That was when Lily snapped. She lunged at him. . . .

To Be Continued.

**

* * *

**

I would apoligize for not having it up sooner, but I was waiting for an even 25 reviews. But I caved, because I felt bad. But I want 30 reviews before I update again. That's only six reviews. come on, please? Longer chapters? Semi-longer, at least. Probably around 1,000 words each. But they'll be one once a week if I get 5+ reviews per chapter.

* * *


	6. Hostpital Wing Part 2: Her Insane Sev

"Why you arrogant little toerag!" Lily screamed at James as Severus held her back. "When I get my hands on you your going to be in so much trouble!" A string of obscenities Sev didn't realize Lily knew followed. By the end, she not only had James pale in the face and out of character quiet, she also had him on his knees begging Sev's forgiveness while she looked on, smug.

Later in the hallway, Sev told her, "I'm not insane."

"Sev, you kind of are."

"Nope."

"Yeah."

"Nope."

"Yeah!"

"Nope!"

"Yeah."

"No-"

Lily kissed him. "Did you hear anything I said to Potter?"

He shook off his dazed expression. "Between swears and threats? Not much."

"You may be insane, but you _my_insane Sev."

Severus looked up at the ceiling, mentally thanking Dumbledore, and smiled. He could live with that. Even if it _did _mean retaking his NEWTs.

* * *

**Breif, but concluded, I hope you enjoyed this story. And no, I do not own Harry Potter.**


End file.
